mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Retro Stage
Retro Stage, also called the Retro Tracks or the Retro Grand Prix, is the title given to all of the Tracks and Battle Stages in the ''Mario Kart'' series. These tracks are featured in Mario Kart DS, Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart 7, Mario Kart 8, and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe and are those that came from one of their precursors; in short, they're remakes of previous tracks. This Grand Prix is only available in Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Wii. In Mario Kart DS, each of the four cups has a sequence of tracks: Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart: Super Circuit, and Mario Kart: Double Dash!! in that order. These tracks were given some edits, specifically improved graphics (for all tracks but those from Double Dash!!) and shortcut removals. In Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7, there is no set sequence for each cup. Mario Kart: Super Circuit featured Extra Tracks which included every track from Super Mario Kart. These tracks lack the original obstacles. Half of the retro tracks (2 cups) in Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Wii need to be unlocked. List of Retro Stages Mario Kart DS Shell Cup *SNES Mario Circuit 1 *N64 Moo Moo Farm *GBA Peach Circuit *GCN Luigi Circuit Banana Cup *SNES Donut Plains 1 *N64 Frappe Snowland *GBA Bowser Castle 2 *GCN Baby Park Leaf Cup *SNES Koopa Beach 2 *N64 Choco Mountain *GBA Luigi Circuit *GCN Mushroom Bridge Lightning Cup *SNES Choco Island 2 *N64 Banshee Boardwalk *GBA Sky Garden *GCN Yoshi Circuit Retro Battle Stages *Pipe Plaza (GCN) *Block Fort (N64) Mario Kart Wii Shell Cup *GCN Peach Beach *DS Yoshi Falls *SNES Ghost Valley 2 *N64 Mario Raceway Banana Cup *N64 Sherbet Land *GBA Shy Guy Beach *DS Delfino Square *GCN Waluigi Stadium Leaf Cup *DS Desert Hills *GBA Bowser Castle 3 *N64 DK's Jungle Parkway *GCN Mario Circuit Lightning Cup *SNES Mario Circuit 3 *DS Peach Gardens *GCN DK Mountain *N64 Bowser's Castle Retro Battle Stages *GCN Cookie Land *DS Twilight House *GBA Battle Course 3 *SNES Battle Course 4 *N64 Skyscraper Mario Kart 7 Shell Cup * N64 Luigi Raceway * GBA Bowser Castle 1 * Wii Mushroom Gorge * DS Luigi's Mansion Banana Cup * N64 Koopa Troopa Beach * SNES Mario Circuit 2 * Wii Coconut Mall * DS Waluigi Pinball Leaf Cup * N64 Kalimari Desert * DS DK Pass * GCN Daisy Cruiser * Wii Maple Treeway Lightning Cup * Wii Koopa Cape * GCN Dino Dino Jungle * DS Airship Fortress * SNES Rainbow Road ''Mario Kart 8'' Shell Cup * Wii Moo Moo Meadows * GBA Mario Circuit * DS Cheep Cheep Beach * N64 Toad's Turnpike Banana Cup * GCN Dry Dry Desert * SNES Donut Plains 3 * N64 Royal Raceway * 3DS DK Jungle Leaf Cup * DS Wario Stadium * GCN Sherbet Land * 3DS Music Park * N64 Yoshi Valley Lightning Cup * DS Tick Tock Clock * 3DS Piranha Plant Slide * Wii Grumble Volcano * N64 Rainbow Road de:Retro-Grand Prix Category:Mario Kart series